Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward apparatus and methods for treating joints and in particular, to treating hip joints and knee joints.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,808,391 is an example of current hip joint prostheses U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120253414 A1 describes improvements in hip joint surgery in which a rail component is attached to the pelvis and a follower is attached to the femur to control load on the hip joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,564 is an example of a total knee replacement prosthesis. It includes a femoral component that connects to the distal end of a resected femur and a tibial component that connects to the proximal end of a resected tibia